


Four

by slashyrogue



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Afterglow, Drunk sex mention, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, WhiskeyBottomWill, vague sex description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: “You asked if I knew how many shots of whiskey it would take for you to give into the attraction between us. The answer was apparently four.”Written for WhiskeyBottomWill
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 11
Kudos: 174
Collections: Whiskey Bottom Will





	Four

“Four.” 

Will sighed, buried his face into Hannibal’s shoulder, and barely could keep his eyes open. 

“Four?” 

“You asked if I knew how many shots of whiskey it would take for you to give into the attraction between us. The answer was apparently four.” 

He felt sore and knew he should move, barely able to keep his eyes open, but still wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s waist. “Mmm.” 

“You won’t remember this come morning,” Hannibal whispered, turning to breathe him in, “Much to my disappointment.” 

He sighed. “Remind me.” 

Will drifted off into sleep and was woken up by Hannibal’s cock pressed against his ass. He sighed, leaning back against him, and when he wrapped a hand around Will’s morning wood he moaned. “Good morning, Will.” 

“Hannibal, I---” 

This time it was slow, almost too slow for Will, and when he came it was with Hannibal’s tongue in his mouth. He was still shaking when Hannibal looked into his eyes, searching, and kissed him again in answer.

He remembered all of last night in vivid detail, and didn’t want to forget. 

Not now. 

Not ever.


End file.
